Cross Dimensional Visitors
by kingofmusic
Summary: *In continuity with my other stories* Phineas and Ferb create a device to enter their favorite T.V, show "Gravity Falls" Meanwhile Perry the Platypus and his boss must team up to stop Dr. Doofensmirtz from spreading his evil to this new location.
1. Ch1 I know what we are going to do today

I do not own "Phineas and Ferb"

I do not own "Gravity Falls"

REVIEW

P.S Phineas, and Isabella are 14 years old and Ferb is 15

* * *

**Ch1: I know what we are going to do today**

Previously

_Two boys sat on the couch watching their favorite T. V. show "Gravity Falls". One of the boys who had an oddly shaped head said "Wouldn't it be awesome if we could be in the show along with the characters." He suddenly got an idea and he looked at his stepbrother who had green hair "Ferb I know what we are going to do today."_

Now

Isabella enter Phineas and Ferb's backyard to find them hard at work building work building a machine that looked like the one they built to go to Mars. "Hey Phineas Whatcha doin?" she asked as she batted her eyes. Phineas didn't notice that she was flirting with him as he answered her "Have you ever seen the T.V. show "Gravity Fall"?" she frowned because he once again overlooked her obvious crush on him and Ferb gave her a "I'm sorry" look. "Yes I love that show." She answered and Phineas stopped building the machine "well we are creating a machine that will allow us to insert ourselves into the T.V. show.' He said and she was amazed again at Phineas's creativity "Cool can I help?" she asked and Phineas said "Of course…by the way where's Parry?

Perry silently made his way into his secret lair; he put on his fedora and approached a giant computer monitor. To his surprise Carl appeared on the screen and he was freaking out "Agent P Help Dr. Doofenshmirtz has captured Major Monogram." Perry nodded and he got into his hover car. He busted through a window and he saw Monogram tied up. "Ah Parry the Platypus your presence here is unexpected and by unexpected I mean….COMPLETLY EXPECTED! Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as a cage fell on Parry trapping him. "I suppose you want to know my evil scheme for today?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked and Major Monogram tried to say something but his mouth was covered up. Dr. Doofenshmirtz ignored the Major as he approached a giant Television screen "You see one day while I was trying to hack into my neighbors Cable using my Cable steal inator." He points to a box on top of the screen which looked like a regular cable box "I discovered that instead of allowing me to get free Cable my inator allowed me to view alternate universes…..I'm not exactly sure how the inator was able to do that but what's done is done."

Perry got nervous as he wondered how much information Doofensmirtz could have found out from the other dimensions "You wouldn't believe some of the alternate version of us Parry…Like in one dimension you had to act like a mindless animal because you had a family who didn't know about you being a secret agent." Perry gave a confused look hoping that Doofensmirtz wouldn't notice how nervous he was "I know it's crazy right" Doofensmirts said "Anyways I started to notice a disturbing trend." He said as he started to pace back and forth in front of the screen "In every dimension I always lose and I was just about to give up my lifelong goal of ruling the Tri-State Area because I thought I would always fail but then I found this…" He said as an image appeared on the screen that showed another Doofensmirtz except the 2nd Doofensmirtz was dressed in all Blake and he had an eye patch that had a scar going over it. "It turns out that in this 2nd dimension I was successful in taking the over the Tri-State Area but for some reason the 2nd dimension me turned good and know he is in jail but that's not even the worst part…I heard he might get out soon on good behavior can you believe that." He said and Parry remembered the Epic adventure he had with Phineas and Ferb before their memories were erased.

"SO I decided to created my other dimension ray inator." Parry looked confused "It fires a small portal that briefly connect our two dimensions and once I'm there I will use my combine inator (the inator from "Candermy") which I have modified to combine the 2nd Dimension version of me with the original and I will have all of his knowledge of how to take over the Tri-State Area." Doofensmirtz suddenly took an exhausted breath "Wow I think that is one of my longest plans to date Parry the Platypus" he said and Perry nodded.

Doofensmirtz started to power up the machine which needed to charge and he didn't notice Parry as he started to cut the bars on the cage. Majpe Monogram was able to move his mouth out of the gag and he asked "I get your complex plan but why did you kidnap me?" Doofensmirtz said "because I figured that if I take you with me to the 2nd dimension and I leave you trapped there and your organization without a cool Acronym (O.W.C.A) will have no leader which will make it easier to take over the Tri-State Area" He said and suddenly he heard the cage give in as Parry escaped. Parry and Doofensm they started to fight and Dr. D accidently hits a button that made his laboratory suddenly turn into the Doofensmirtz blimp which took off into the city. Perry started to hit Dr. D when suddenly he noticed that they were flying over Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Doctor D. suddenly got away and he fired the inator which hit the boys' machine. "You lose Parry the Platypus." He said as he jumped into the portal leaving Parry to free Major Monogram and they both followed him into the portal.

_**Meanwhile in Phineas and Ferb's backyard**_

"You guys ready?" Phinease asked and Ferb gave a thumbs up while Isabella nodded. "Make sure we keep our hands together so we don't end of in different locations."" Phinease said as he grabbed Ferb and Isabella's hand. Isabella was ecstatic that Phineas was holding her hand and they all stepped into the portal. They tried to keep their hands together as they were spinning wildly around but then Dr. Doofensmirtz crashed into them and their hands got separated "Phinease!" Isabella screamed as she was separated from him and she heard him scream her name back but suddenly they were all mysteriously knocked out as they reached the end of the portal and none of them saw the triangle shaped man as he said "It has begun."

* * *

**_ME: Done_**

**_Dipper: I guess this makes a good 1st chapter_**

**_Phineas: But won't people notice that me, Ferb, and Isabella are gone?_**

**_ME: No they will be as oblivious to your disappearance as you are to Isabella's love for you_**

**_Phineas: What Isabella's not in love with me_**

**_Dipper: Is he like that all the time?_**

**_Isabella: Yes...Yes he is_**

**_ME: You have my Condolences_**

**_Isabella: Thanks_**


	2. Ch2 Where am I?

I do not own Gravity Falls

I do not own Phineas and Ferb

But I do own Cindy Pines (To get her story read my stories "New Girl in Town" and "Cindy Pines")

Review

P.S Dipper, Mabel, Tyrone, Pacifica, and Cindy are 14 years old

P.S.S this chapter will be broken up by the characters because they were all separated

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where am I?**

**Isabella**

When she awoke she found herself near a forest and her first thought was of Phineas. She wondered what happened to him and if he was ok but she slowly realized that she was in a strange place and she had no idea what she should do. She didn't know how long she sat there deep in thought but she heard someone approaching. She looked up and she saw a girl with brown eyes and brown hair which was pulled up in a pony tail. The girl was wearing a red shirt that had a white skull on it; she also had on a pair of jeans that had rips in the knees. The girl noticed her and she said "Hi I'm Cindy Pines who are you?" Isabella smiled at her "I'm Isabella but my friends call me Izzy." Cindy smiled at her at the girl "I don't have to be a mind reader to figure out something is wrong so spill it Isabella." Izzy smiled at the girls to the point attitude "Call me Izzy and I'm trying to find my friends." Cindy stared at her and she said "You said only your friends call you Izzy and I don't know if you would consider me a friend yet." Izzy was thinking about Cindy's comments when Cindy said "As for your friends I have to know what they look like to know if I saw them." She gave Cindy a description of Ferb and Phineas, Cindy was amused when she noticed the way Isabella's voice changed when she was talking about Phinease. "I haven't seen them but why don't you come back to my place my dad usually keeps an eye out for new suckers…I mean customers." Cindy said and Isabella decided to follow her.

**Phineas**

He awoke on of all places a picnic blanket and when he looked around he saw a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a navy blue vest that had a red shirt under it and a baseball cap that had a pine tree on it sat onto of his messy brown hair, his eyes were blue. "Pacifica tell me what I just think happened just happened." He said to the girl and she said "Yes Dipper this kid did just magically appear out of nowhere and what's worse is that he ruined out picnic" Pacifica said which made Dipper laugh "Did someone gert the number of that truck." Phinease asked as he started to get up but he fell down again and Dipper had to check to make sure he was ok "Ok who are you kid and if you don't mind could you please tell us why you decided to appeared here of all places and ruined my date?" Dipper asked and Phineas turned red "Sorry..ah…Dipper" he said and then his mind started filling in the blanks "oh my god it worked I'm in Gravity fall…wait a minute how old are you?" he asked Dipper who looked confused and a little scared as he answered "I'm fourteen now can you please explain what you are doing here?" Phineas started rubbing his head as he started to get a headache "Me and my stepbrother and my friend Isabella made a machine to go into out favorite T.V show "Gravity Falls" but I think the machine must have screwed up or something because the characters in the T.V. show are only twelve years old." He said as he got a concerned look on his face "Oh man where is Ferb and Isabella?" he asked as he jumped to his feet. Pacifica backed away from the boy as he started pacing back and forth "Oh man how am I going to explain to their parents that I lost them in another dimension they don't have a Hallmark card for that." He said but Dipper said "Wait your from another dimension…I think I know someone who can help." Phineas looked at Dipper with renewed hope and he asked "Who?" Dipper smiled as he said "My cousin Cindy might be able to help you I think she might be at the Mystery Shack." Dipper said as he led the way "I expect a makeup date." Pacifica said but Dipper knew she was joking after all their dates are always interrupted. If it's not a cross dimensional traveler, then it's a time traveler or a monster.

**Perry and Major Monogram**

Perry and Major Monogram unfortunately landed on a tree branch which then broke because of their combine weight. Major Monogram was the first to recover but he realized as he tried to stand that he had probably broken his leg and Perry was still unconscious. He wondered if he should leave Parry and go get help but he didn't like the thought of leaving his best agent along in an unknown and possible hostile environment. He was in deep thought when he noticed a pig that was approaching them cautiously, he slowly hit a button on his watch that turned it into an animal translator and he asked "What's your name little guy." The pig looked at him and he let out a squeal that translated into "My name is Waddles what happened?" Major Monogram knew that this pig could be his best hope for rescue so he said "Me and my friend here are part of a secret organization that fights evil and we need help...I'm willing to temporary hire you if you will just help us." Waddles agreed so he continued "We need you to get somebody to help us but this person must be able to keep our existence a secret I would recommend an outcast." Waddles nodded as he had just the person in mind "There is also one more thing I have to tell you and you need to pay attention because it's important." That drew Waddles full attention as he listened to the rest of what Major Monogram was saying "You probably have a family that takes care of you so for their own good they must not find out about your new agent status otherwise we will be forced to erase their memory and you will be forcible relocated." Waddles nodded and he set off to find someone to help. "Gods speed Waddles the pig...Gods speed" Major Monogram said as Waddles disappeared from his sight.

**Dr. Doofensmirtz **

Dr. Doofensmirtz felt pain in almost every bone in his body. He had landed on a pile of garbage and as he tried to get down he fell on top of a junk car, he let out a weak cry for help and he saw an old man approach him. The old man was wearing a brown hat and overalls, he had a long white beard that had a Band-Aid in it and he had a cast on his right arm. "Hello weird sky traveler please don't vaporize me with your mystic powers for it is just me Old Man McGucket." Dr. Doofensmirtz was confused at this man's strange behavior and that was saying something "I'm not a sky traveler I'm a visitor from another dimension." Doofensmirtz said and McGucket nodded "I understand completely but do you need help you look like you're in pain." Doofensmirtz nodded "Don't worry I'll help you." Old Man McGucket said as Doofensmirtz passed out again.

**Ferb**

Ferb awoke to the sound of someone singing and he found himself staring at a girl with long blond, brown eyes and she was wearing braces, she also was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. "Good your awake Mr Green hair." Ferb wrote his name using a branch he found "Nice to meet you Ferb I'm Mabel." The girl said and he waved "You don't talk much do you?" she asked and he nodded "Let me guess you're one of those man of actions." She said and he nodded again "So care to explain how you got here?" she asked and he started to write what happened on the ground. "Wow that's one heck of the story but I have a question you said that there were two others with you do you know where they are?" She asked and his face was suddenly fearful "Hey calm down they are probably fine." She said as she tried to calm his nervous "My brother Dipper would probably help us but he is on a date so…" she seemed to be thinking of something "Maybe Tyrone will be able to help us." She said and she pulled Ferb onto his feet "Come on handsome." She said as she led him to the Mystery Shack. To Ferb's shock the thought that was currently in his head was "She thinks I'm handsome."

* * *

_**ME: That's the end of Chapter two**_

_**Tyrone: How come I wasn't in this chapter?**_

_**ME: I couldn't figue out how to add you but I promise you will be in the next chapter**_

_**?: And what about me**_

_**ME: Yes I'll add you next chapter too Scouts honor**_

_**Tyrone: Does that count if you are not a Scout?**_


	3. Ch3 Reunited and Waddles finds help

_**I do not own Gravity Falls**_

_**I do not own Phineas and Ferb**_

_**But I do own Cindy Pines**_ **_(To get her story read my other stories "New Girl in Town" and "Cindy Pines")_**

_**P.S Cindy and Dipper both have their own versions of book three and to see how Cindy got book two read "Cindy Pines." **_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Reunited and Waddles finds help**_

Ferb followed Mabel into the Mystery Shack and he saw a boy that looked like Dipper but he had a number two on his hat. "Hey Tyrone we need your help." Mabel said and Tyrone looked up from a book he was reading. "What do you need Mabel?" he asked as he took a look at Ferb while Mabel filled him in "O.K. I'll help look for them." He said as the door opened and Cindy walked in with Isabella. "Hey Tyrone do you know where dad is I want to know if he has noticed any new customers?" Cindy said as she caught a look at Ferb and Isabella rushed over to him "Quick Ferb have you seen Phineas anywhere?" Ferb shook his head no and Isabella got a frown on her face. "We'll find him." Tyrone said as he saw how upset she was and no sooner than the words exited his mouth the door opened again. Dipper walked in with Pacifica following behind and Phineas was the last to enter "PHINEASE!" Isabella screamed as she rushed at him and knocked him to the ground "I was so scared that I lost you." She said as tears started falling down her cheeks. "Hey Izzy calm down." Phineas said and she got off him "Izzy I know you were scared but you know either me or Ferb would have found you." He said and she looked away embarrassed. Cindy, Tyrone, Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica were shooting each other glances as they tried to process how Phineas didn't get Izzy's obvious feelings for him and they looked at Ferb with a combined look that said "Is he really that naïve?" and Ferb just nodded.

"Wait a second." Tyrone said as something accord to him "You are Phineas" Tyrone said as he pointed to Phineas who nodded "And you're his step brother Ferb." He said and Ferb nodded not sure where the boy was going with this "Guys do you remember that Disney show "Phineas and Ferb"?" Tyrone asked and Mabel "Of course I do I love…that ...show." Mabel hit her forehead with her hand as she finally got what Tyrone was getting at "Wait are you saying that here we are a T.V show?" Phineas asked and they all nodded. They decided to show them an episode of the show that was called "Summer Belongs To You" after he episode finished Phineas said "That was so awesome but I can't believe the me in that show is that clueless." He said as he looked at Isabella "I mean I'm pretty sure if you had feelings for me and gave all of those hints I would have noticed." He said and he never noticed the frustrated look on her face as he turned to talk to Ferb who pulled out a device that looked like a tablet.

"Hmm I thought so." Phineas said as he turned to the group to fill them in "Ferb was just looking at the energy output of the machine we built and we noticed a sudden increase of power that we believe caused us to be sent her instead of our original destination." Every one nodded and they waited for him to say more "The only problem is that we can't identify what caused the energy output so we are stuck here until we can figure out how to get home." Isabella became nervous at this and Dipper asked "where are you guys going to stay?" Dipper asked and Phineas said "I was thinking about staying in that forest, it should only take me and Ferb a few hours to make a fully functional house made out of wood." Dipper looked at Isabella and asked "Is he joking?" and she smiled before saying "No…No he isn't." They all entered the woods to help make the temporary home but Dipper and Cindy grabbed book two and their own separate versions of book three just in case they ran into any trouble in the forest.

_**Meanwhile**_

_ROBBIE'S Point of View._

I had just finished a date with Wendy when I felt a familiar hunger return to me "Oh…No…No." I say and I cursed myself, I hated these days where I must break my streak and partake in the sacrifice of meat and brain for you see I am a zombie. I know what you're thinking but relax I don't eat humans and I try not to eat any living meat bit I can only go so long before the hunger returns (My record is five days). I enter the forest where I know there are many potential meals.

Let me disprove some common misconceptions about my kind, first off Zombies are not mindless that one was obvious seeing how I've been able to keep the truth about me a secret all these years, Secondly zombies age just as fast as humans do which makes it easy to live among them as long as you can remember to cover up the smell of your rotting flesh and you can keep your bite wound hidden. Lastly Zombies are not slow limping monsters take this jackrabbit that is in front of me it is capable of running at a speed of 45 mph and would prove an impossible catch if startled but lucky for me I could catch it and partake in the ending of its life. I feel myself start to drool and I attack.

My teeth tore into its skin and as it tries to run away I snap its neck paralyzing it but the way its eyes follow me as I bit into its brain tells me it is fully aware of the pain I am inflicting on it. Blood covers me as I finish my meal and the jackrabbit lies dead at my feet. I sit down and I wait for it to rise again so I can end it when I see Mabel's pet pig Waddles come up to me. The way it stared at the blood on my shirt made me feel guilty and for a second I considered eating him to but I realize that it would be a costly mistake. "What do you want?" I ask the pig and he clicked a button on a watch that was on his hand "There are two injured people in the forest and I need you to help me." I jump up in shock "What the Hell!" I say and he explains that the watch was an animal translator. "Fine but let me go home and change first." I say as I grab a nearby rock and crushed the jackrabbits head so that it would not come back. The pig didn't seem shocked by my actions and my uneasiness grew as I ran home and changed into a new hoodie that was exactly like my old one, I then quickly checked myself in the mirror to make sure I had cleaned all the blood off of me and I rinsed my mouth before I swallowed a mint and sprayed myself with cologne before I ran back into the forest.

I arrived to find Waddles waiting patiently and he led me to a platypus and a man with a white mustache. I take a look at him and I check to make sure he is O.K. and I discover that his leg is broken. I thought that it was a good thing I just ate because I don't think I could have resisted the temptation to devour this helpless person. "We should get you to a hospital." I said but I wasn't surprised when the man said "No Hospital." I let out a sigh and wonder why things never go easy for me. "I'll take you to my house and fix you up." I said and I helped him stand on one leg, I saw Waddles carry the Platypus as I headed towards my house.

I lay the man on my couch and he gives me his thanks "Don't mention it." I say and he starts to explain why he is here "So you guys are looking for this Doofensmirtz guy?" I ask and the man says "Yes but because of my broken leg and agent P being temporarily disabled we need some help." Of course they do why can't I ever just help someone without there being some catch "I'll keep an eye out for the guy but that's the best you can get out of me for now." I say and the man nodded.

* * *

**_ME: Done_**

**_Robbie: This is insane I'm not a zombie_**

**_Mabel: Then why do you wear so much cologne?_**

**_ME: And why do you only have a bad attitude Zombies are notorious for their bad attitudes._**

**_Robbie: I AM NOT A ZOMBIE!_**

**_ME: your arm just fell off_**


	4. Ch4

I do not own Gravity Falls

I do not own "Phineas and Ferb"

But I do own Cindy Pines (I'll let you use her if you P.M me)

REVIEW

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Plan and Old Man McGucket's reward**

It has been two days since Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella have arrived in Gravity Falls. "Are we almost done?" Dipper asked as they tightened another bolt on the machine "I'm pretty sure what do you think Ferb?" Phineas asked and Ferb gave a thumbs up "Hit the switch Tyrone." Phineas said as Tyrone obeyed and an image appeared in the machine of Danville but then a ten year old Phineas appeared on the screen "Damn I thought we had it this time" Phineas said with disappointment "It's O.K man why don't we take a break." Tyrone suggests and everyone agrees. "Well what do you guys want to do we got the house to ourselves while the girls are out." Phineas says as he points to a house made of wood. Nobody offered any suggestions so they just sat down and watched T.V which just happened to be on an episode of Phineas and Ferb. "I'm still not use to us being a T.V show." Ferb says and they all start talking about random things.

"You know you and Mabel have been spending a lot of time together." Phineas said but Ferb didn't respond "I think she might like you." Phineas said as he tried to get his stepbrother to respond. Ferb ignored him but he did turn a little red "I should know I am a love expert." Phineas said which caused Tyrone to laugh and Phineas shot him an angry look "What?" he asked and Tyrone said "You a love expert you can't even tell that Isabella has a crush on you." Phineas looked at Tyrone and he said "Dude don't joke about stuff like that." "Why not?"Dipper asked with a smile on his face. Phineas didn't answer but Ferb took this time to get a little revenge on his brother "Because he is in love with her." Ferb said and though Phineas tried to deny it his face turned red and he wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Dipper and Tyrone spent the next half hour trying to convince Phineas that Isabella had a crush on him but he just said "Guys its nice of you to try to raise my hopes like this but I know for a fact Isabella only likes me as a friend and until she tells me differently that's how it is going to stay."

Dipper and Tyrone both suddenly got a thought in their heads and they smiled as they left the room. They called Cindy and Pacifica and told them to meet in the woods in a half hour. "So we found out that Phineas definitely likes Isabella." Dipper said as he saw the girls approached and Tyrone and Dipper had to cover their ears as the girls started shrieking "But there is a problem." Tyrone said as the girls became silent "What's the problem?" Cindy asked and they explained that Phineas doesn't believe Isabella liked him as more than a friend "So unless we can somehow get Isabella to tell Phineas…which we know she will never to they won't be together." They were all silent until Pacifica said "What if Isabella doesn't know she is telling Phineas?" They all stared at her in confusion but then Cindy smiled "That could work." She said but the boys remained clueless "Mind filling us in?" Tyrone asked and Dipper nodded. "It's simple tonight we are going to have a sleepover while you guys do some bonding in the woods and halfway through the sleepover I'll "accidentally" butt dial you during a game of truth or dare" Cindy said and the guys let out a low whistle "It's a plan but what could we do that will waste enough time?" Tyrone asked Dipper who had a smile on his face "I bet Phineas and Ferb would get a kick out of meeting our old friend Multi-Bear." Dipper said which caused Tyrone to start laughing "Yes… I bet they would." Tyrone said. The girls were about to leave when Dipper said "Oh and don't tell Mabel about the plan." The girls looked at him confused but Dipper said "Phineas shouldn't be the only one to discover something about a girl he likes."

_**Meanwhile **_

Dr. Doofensmirtz needed to be very careful as he put the last piece in his latest invention. He was wearing a metal skeleton that was controlled with his mind that Old Man McGucket had made him after he found out that both of his arms were broken and so was his right foot. The skeleton allowed him to perform all of his usual functions while his body healed. He smiled as the last piece clicked into place.

He had really liked hanging out with the old man the last few days, though he didn't fully understand why. Maybe it was the fact that he finally had someone who understood what it was like to be an outcast, they both had family that didn't want to be around them, they both created insane machines and they both just wanted some attention. In a way looking at Old Man McGucket was like looking into a mirror and he could see himself becoming this man if it wasn't for his nemeses Perry the platypus who was probably one of his best friends. "McGucket I have something to show you." He said and McGucket let out a gasp as he saw a hat that looked exactly like the one he was wearing "No one has ever made me anything before." McGucket said as he placed the hat on his head. Suddenly his body started to vibrate and Doofensmirtz started to laugh as he collapsed.

"What just happened?" McGucket asked as he regained consciousness and Doofensmirtz said "Well that new hat is actually my brain inator." Doofensmirtz said but before he could explain further McGucket said "I feel smarter and I suddenly have the urge to take over Gravity Falls…weird." McGucket said and even though a small part of him told him that he was acting crazier than usual he silenced it and as Doofenasmirtz asked "Do you want a partner?" McGucket smiled and he said "Of course but first I have to grab something and then we can start building our army." Doofensmirtz wondered what McGucket needed to grab but before he could ask McGucket went into the center of the dump.

McGucket's mind felt so renewed and he wondered what the old him had been thinking as he dug through the trash and pulled out a metal box that had the words "Danger Do Not Open" scratched into the metal and there were many locks. He reached into his beard and he pulled out a black key that had a skeleton on it. How could the old him had kept such a powerful item locked away like this while he wasted time building gigantic machines to take revenge on people. He opened the box and he pulled out a black wand that vibrated in his hand "Shhhhh…It's O.K." The wand vibrated again and he said "The old me was a fool for locking you away but don't worry I won't make the same mistake he did." The wand vibrated and he said with glee "Yes you probably will get to kill …after all what's a hostile takeover without a bunch of bodies." The wand vibrated and it let out a burst of white light into the air that was lost in the glare of the sun. At that exact moment both Cindy and Perry the platypus felt a chill go up there spines and though they tried to deny it they knew that something big was going to happen.

* * *

_**ME: Done**_

_**Tyrone: Cool I've been wondering what was taking you so long you had this chapter finished yesterday.**_

_**ME: I had another internet searching blackout**_

_**Mabel: What's that?**_

_**ME: It when you go searching for one specific topic and you come too five hours later at as completely unrelated topic and you can't remember what your original search was about.**_

_**Tyrone: How bad was it**_

_**ME: I started at 3:30 P.M and I came to at 8:50 P.M on a top seven list about people who have defied death at (Here is the link: article_16497_ )**_

_**Mabel: WOW**_

_**ME: The only reason I came to was because my laptop shut off because it only had 5% battery and I never noticed that the charger fell out.**_

_**Tyrone: Impressive**_


	5. Ch5 Man Cave

_**I do not own Gravity Falls**_

_**I do not own Phineas and Ferb**_

_**But I do own Cindy Pines (I'll let you use her if you P.M me)**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Man Cave

"Come on you guys" Dipper said a as Phineas, Ferb, and Tyrone struggled to keep up "How the Hell are you faster than me." Tyrone said as he caught up with Dipper "I have no idea technically we should be able to run at the same rate as considering that you are my clone." Dipper said with a shrug and one second later Phineas and Ferb caught up to them Dipper lead them into a cave. "Is anyone home?" Dipper asked as a large bear appeared that head 8 heads, two sets of legs, and two sets of arms. All of the bear heads let out a roar that scared all of the kids "I think I need a new pair of underwear." Phineas said and Ferb let out a week chuckle "Hi Multi-Bear." Dipper said and Multi-Bear said "Welcome Dipper Pines to what do I owe the honor of your visit." Tyrone stepped forward "We need a place to crash while the girls have a sleepover." Multi-Bear stared at Tyrone and he sniffed the air "Dipper who is this creature it seems unnatural." Multi-Bear said and Tyrone was slightly offended as he sniffed himself "Oh that's Tyrone he is my clone." Multi-Bear stared at Dipper who said "Long story." Multi-Bear stood up on two legs and he said "I would be honored if you would share my cave with me though I have to admit it isn't much." The gang looked around the cave and the only items if interest were a bunch of human bones and a radio that had a bunch of cassettes next to it.

Phineas was looking at the cave and an idea formed in his mine "Ferb are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked and Ferb pulled out a blueprint and gave it to him "Exce….No...No that's not what I was thinking about at all." Ferb rolls his eyes and he flips the blueprint over "Oh...Sorry" Phineas says. "You mind filling us in?" Dipper asks and Tyrone nodded, Ferb looked at them with an amused smile "Two words "MAN CAVE.""

**Four hours later**

"You can open your eyes now Multi-Bear" Phineas said as he lead the bear around the newly refurbished cave. "We added a carpet so that it will be easier for you to hibernate and the best part is that the carpet repels fleas and ticks so they won't bit you then we added a flat screen T.V in case you get bored and we connected your small radio to these gigantic speakers so you will be able to listen to your music more clearly." Multi-Bear was shocked at how the boys have completely fixed his cave "But the best thing we added is this food storage unit that will keep your food fresh during winter." Phineas said as he looked at Multi-Bear who asked "And the pool table?' Phineas said "No man cave is complete without a pool table so do you like it?" Multi-Bear looked around his cave and he said "I have just one thing to say." They all stared at him as he said "I call the first game of pool" They played a few games of pool when Dipper's cell phone went off.

"It's Cindy guys be quiet." He gives Tyrone a quick glance as he put the phone on speaker and Cindy's voice said "Pacifica truth or dare." This got the rest of the guys attention and they became completely silent even Multi-Bear as Pacifica said "I'll pick truth" and there was silence as Cindy said "I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." A few minutes later they heard Pacifica gagging and then throwing up. "I guess she failed" Ferb said and Phineas said "We should probably hang up" but Tyrone said "Come on this is a once in a lifetime opportunity don't you want to hear what they say about us when we are not there." Before Dipper could answer they heard Mabel ask "Cindy truth or dare?" Cindy said "Truth" and Mabel laughed before she asked "Have you ever gotten Dipper and Tyrone mixed up and I don't mean casually." Cindy seemed embarrassed as she said "Once when I and Pacifica were on a double date with Dipper and Tyrone I accidentally kissed Dipper because I thought he was Tyrone." Tyrone stared daggers at Dipper who handed the phone to Ferb as Tyrone jumped on him and they started to fight.

They eventually were broken up and they heard Isabella asked "Mabel truth or dare?" Mabel picked truth and Isabella asked "do you like Ferb and if you do what do you like about him?" Dipper and Tyrone could picture Mabel turning red as she said "I like Ferb…I like the fact that he is one of the few boys who will listen to me go on and on while he remains silent but you can tell he is listening….I like his awesome green hair and I think his voice is sexy I mean what girl doesn't love an English accent." The guys laughed as Ferb turned red and Multi-Bear gave Ferb a claw up. They heard Pacifica asked "Isabella truth or dare" Isabella was silent then she said "Dare" Dipper could imagine the cunning smile that came over Pacifica's face as she said "I dare you to tell the truth" Isabella said "Damn what do you want to know" Pacifica asked "Do you like Phineas as more than a friends?" and Isabella started laughing "Of course I like him as more than a friend everybody knows that except him and that isn't from lake of trying..his cluelessness is kind of cute." They heard someone munching on popcorn and then Mabel asked "How clueless can he be?" Isabella sounded a little sad when she said "I sang a love song in Paris and he didn't even relies it" There were shocked gasped from the girls and Phineas kept hitting his head again the cve wall as he said 'Stupid…Stupid…Stupid" until Ferb finally stopped him.

Dipper expected the call to be disconnected but then Cindy asked "Mabel Truth or dare" and Mabel picked truth again "What is Dipper's most embarrassing secret?" Cindy asked but before Dipper could disconnect the call Ferb grabbed the phone and the guys started to play keep away from Dipper as Mabel said "His most embarrassing secret would have to be the Lamby Lamby dance." Pacifica asked "What is the Lamby Lamby dance?" and Mabel said "When when we were little my mom use to dress Dipper up in a lamb costume and he would sing…I think I got a picture here somewhere." Mabel said but as the guys hear the sound of Mabel digging through stuff before Dipper grabs the phone and disconnects the call "I'm going to kill Mabel." Dipper said as Tyrone started to laughing before Dipper said "I don't get why you are laughing considering that we are the same person Cindy now has seen a picture of you dressed in a lamb costume." This caused Tyrone to stop laughing and he said "Oh crap." This caused Phineas and Ferb to start laughing and Phineas said "On the plus side I know what I'm going to do tomorrow."

* * *

_**ME: Another chapter done and remember to review**_

_**Tyrone: Aren't you forgetting something**_

_**ME: Oh ya I'll be up loading new songs to both of my songfics for the "Phineas and Ferb" section and the "Gravity Falls" section**_

_**Tyrone: By the way where is Phineas?**_

_**Me: He is in that corner over there**_

_**Phineas: *as he bangs his head into the wall* Stupid...Stupid...Stupid**_

_**Tyrone: Shouldn't you stop him?**_

_**ME: Let me remind you that he ignored a love song in Paris in my book that is pretty stupid**_


End file.
